Runescape: Darkest Days
by AnghelicSpirit
Summary: The Story is about a man Named Thokur, A humble and in his eyes, a noble man. Bent on destruction of his home land after the gods come back, Thokur plans on not only sealing the fates of the gods himself, but those who follow that The gods, and fight for them. To think that Thokur is alone, he's wrong. But in the end, will the friendship he gets help, or hurt?


Chapter one: faded pasts

It was the rise of the sixth age, the return of the gods and the battle that was brought among them shook the world. One was Saradomin, the holiest of them all final came back to the plains, and for his brother the Chaotic and evil Zamorak also followed by and wanted the land as well. The two gods had a raging war, that cost many lives, many their homes, and everyone their safety. Duke Harico of Lumbridge and what people sought to be king, called out to many adventurers and humble people to help with the destruction that was brought among the land. With the call, many came and started to rebuild the small home town of many heroes, such as myself of course.

...that brings to me of course, and might I add I did not want to serve under Saradomin but I did it to end the war of it all. After the battle, I left the holy White knights, and traveled west, to Taverly where those who did not want peace, but did not want war stood. Which brings me to say has anyone read from the Varrockian Library about the time of the third god brother Guthix? Shame then, for it was Guthix that made me who I was today, a man that wanted balance in his life. Who wanted to live happily? I wanted to live that, but had to endure troubled times and rash conditions. Yet I did not want the spoils of the easy wealth of life.

When Guthix was killed by the Majjharat known as Sliske, we though balance was to Never come again; we all thought the guardians were to be vanished into darkness and despair. I stand by those guardians, for I am the protector, I am the man of balance. Gods only know that I may be, the protégé of Guthix himself, for yet only time will tell one day. As for now I start my story here, for you all to understand what has happened to this great land, and how it could've meant the end for us in this scapeful place I call home.

"Eh, where is that young'un at? H-he was supposed to be here about an hour ago." Martizan a fellow druid and spell caster asked a rather larger druid. "You know how Thokur is, after all, maybe we was up all night practicing for today huh?" Anchlor let out a hearty chuckle at the older and wiser druid, for Anchlor knew me really well, that although I was loathsome and slow, I made up for in performances. I made a mad dash over to the druidic circle; where every day I worked on everything I could. I was determined to prove to Anchlor and Matrizan what I could do.

"Anchlor, I'm here!" I shouted as I continued to sprint to the rather large and hearty druid, as soon I got face to face with him I was already tired, sure it was an easy task for a druid to work hard, but the athletics one was a joke over all.

Martizan smacked me against the head with his cane, I groaned as he thumped me heavily. "Eh! You young'un have no respect for your elders. Back in my day if I was to even be a second late, boom back into the caves I went to fetch what the druids needed, or even steal the goutweed tubers from them darn trolls over yonder!" Martizan went into a frenzy of his older times. Anchlor hushed the older druid and smiled at me. "So Thokur, why are you late this time?" he looked smirked at me. "Well, you know how the Falador Knights get cocky when they see one of us come into the lands." I smiled and tried to talk it out. "Really now, Then explained to me why a young dove came to me and spoke of something other more." Anchlor pulled out a small Cyanic orb that sparkled and shimmered in the light.

I gulped back the air in my mouth and started to drip sweat from my brow. "Oh that? That's nothing, only such fool would be thinking of me ever doing that needed the orb!" I held defensively, Knowing I was and always will be a terrible liar, Anchlor laughed as he focused into the orb's gaze.


End file.
